Not So Picture Perfect
by natzbadfairy
Summary: Kate has a family secret that blows up and everyone she knows discovers that things arn;t so picture perfect. Kibbs Please read and review :D rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

-1Kate lifted the last of the bags and started emptying it onto her bed. All of her life she had fought having to come home to live with her parents again but now she had no choice. This was the last chance that she had to keep her already smaller family together.

'Kate, your mother needs you,' Kate sighed heavily and took her jacket off, throwing it onto the bed. Her father held the bedroom door open, her mother sitting on the end of the bed.

'Who the hell are you? I want my daughter…where is Kate,'

'I am Kate, Mom, it is me,'

'No Your not Kate, she's younger, she's only seventeen. Your too old to be Kate. Christopher…where is Kate?'

'Mom,' Eileen Todd Pushed Kate away, Kate stumbling back into Christopher.

'She doesn't need me here,'

'She needs you to help her get to the toilet,'

'Why can't you do it?'

'I can't,'

'You are un believable,' Kate lifted Eileen up, shaking her head.

'Who are you?' Kate sighed heavily, standing behind the door waiting on her mother.

'a friend,'

'What's your name?'

'Kate,'

'My daughters called that. I wonder where she is,' Kate pushed any pain she was felling to the side, easing her mother back into bed. She fell asleep instantly, Kate managing to slip out of the room without causing hr to wake up.

'Next time she needs to get to the toilet, you take her,'

'I can't Kate,'

'You're her husband. Yes you can,'

'This isn't up for debate Kate, you will do what your mother needs.'

'I didn't give up a job to come here and be bossed about by you. I am thirty two years old and haven't lived at home since I was eighteen years old. I refuse to let it go back to the way it was when I left,'

'That was your choice to leave,'

'You didn't give me any choice. Stay here and get abuse every day or leave home, go to university and have a decent life. The only reason I am back is because you were stupid enough,'

'Don't you dare judge me. You don't know what it was like,'

'I had people coming in here every day to look after you. You didn't need to do anything,'

'I had to take care of her during the night. I was lucky if I got three hours sleep a night,'

'You had the entire day to yourself. Don't dare say otherwise,'

'Kate don't you talk to me like that. You weren't here and didn't know what was happening. You never called. Last time your mother saw you,'

'If you even mention their names I will walk out that door and you will never hear from me again. I promise you that,'

Kate lay on her bed, flicking through the countless emails from Tony, begging her to come back. Gibbs was giving them hell, smacking Tony twice as hard. The bedroom door opened, Kate closing the laptop over suddenly.

'I need you to put your mother to bed,' Kate walked past Christopher, saying nothing to him. Her mother stumbled up the stairs but went straight to bed without saying a thing. She slammed the bedroom door shut in her fathers face, holding her head in her hands as she sat on the bed. She had been back a day and already she was dying to leave. A small knock came at the door before her father opened it, not bothering to wait for her to stand up to answer the door herself.

'There is someone here to see you,'

'Let them in,' Kate threw the empty bag down on the floor, straightening the covers.

'Hey,' She turned, smiling at Gibbs before allowing him to wrap his arms around her. The feeling of someone caring forced the feelings she had been hiding to come out, Kate silently crying onto his shoulder. Gibbs knew and wouldn't let her go.

'I wish I hadn't left,'

'I know you do. Why did you?' Kate hesitated, pulling back. Gibbs wiped the tears away from her face with his hand, Kate smelling the sawdust and coffee off of his skin.

'It's a long story,'

'I have time,' Kate pulled the sweater over her head, Gibbs watching her.

'You want coffee?'

'Coffee would be good,'


	2. Suffering

**You have no idea how amazingly happy i was wheni read the reviews that i have. so here is another update. Hope you enjoy and keep reviewing :)**

Kate handed him the mug, crossing her legs and sitting facing him on the bed.

'For years…I mean years I have hidden this and I never planned on telling anyone…it was supposed to be just me…I've handled it for years…I've managed for years. Ryan and Scott, they were good…brilliant with it but now,'

'Now what?'

'My mother has altzimers. I've had people coming in and looking after her for nearly four years. But my dad…he…' Gibbs took Kate's hand in his, gently rubbing the back of it.

'he called me the other week. He fired everyone that had been coming in and is refusing to let anyone come in and help look after her. He says that they are too rough with her but then he won't help her. He expects me to do everything,'

'Tell him this,'

'I tried earlier and all he could say was that I was to do what my mother needed and not to complain. It's been this way before and I was eighteen and I left him and didn't't come back. I didn't't call but I paid for people to come in and help. He just…he doesn't't see things the way I do. Earlier before you came…he came in and got me because she needed to go to the toilet but he wouldn't't take her,'

'Sounds like you don't want to be here,'

'I don't resent helping her but I don't want to do it on my own. He forgets that I had a life before everything and before he called me out here…I'm considering just getting up and leaving,'

'KATE!' Kate ran out into the hall, her father standing at the bedroom door looking in.

'What the hell were you doing? You were supposed to be watching her,' Kate went in, her mother lying on the floor. She was crying, Kate trying to soothe her. Gibbs took his jacket off and hung it over the banister, Kate looking at him. She smiled, Gibbs lifting her mother up into the bed.

'You shouldn't be doing that,' Kate growled at Christopher, pushing him out of the way. Gibbs followed her out, not even giving Christopher so much as a glance.

'Where are you going?' Kate lifted the bag she had emptied only a few hours before and started filling it with everything she had brought, everything she needed.

'Get me out of here Gibbs,'

'ok,'

'You can't go, I need you to take care of your mother,' Kate never answered him, lifting any photographs she could as she left.

'I don't care where you go just get me away from here…from him,'

* * *

Kate ran the sandpaper over the frame of the boat, ignoring the sawdust lying on her bare legs. Gibbs's shirt barely covered her but she didn't care. She was drinking and didn't care who saw her or who knew.

'You like Bourbon?' Kate looked to the top step, Gibbs handing her another bottle.

'Your helping me drink,'

'You look like you could do with a drink,'

'I'll take that as a compliment,' Kate didn't say anything, continuing to sand the boat without Gibbs trying to stop her.

'What about your brothers? Do they know?' Kate smiled at the irony.

'Yeah, they did know,'

'Did?'

'Do you remember when I was off three years ago…think it was a week,'

'Course I do. I had Cassidy in instead of you,'

'I was burying Ryan…Scott was the same time only a year later,'

'You said you were going on holiday.'

'Nope, burying my brother…brothers,' Kate dropped the block of wood that the sand paper was wrapped around and covered her eyes with her hand.

'I can't do this…I shouldn't have to do this,' Gibbs lifted her up onto the stairs, worried about the wood cutting her feet. She shook her head.

'This shouldn't be like this…no, I'm done with this,' Kate stood up, Gibbs taking hold of her hands as she swayed slightly. She coughed, smiling.

'Thank you,'

'I didn't do anything,'

'You were here. You got me away from him,'

'You needed to get away,' Kate turned to go up the stairs, loosing her footing and grabbing onto the rail.

'Slightly drunk,'

'I would say a little more than slightly Kate,' Kate put her hands on top of Gibbs's as they slid round her waist, Kate not wanting to separate from him. She could feel herself falling forwards, her hands still tight on his. Her cell rang out from the kitchen, the number one she recognised instantly.

'What?'

'_You need to come over'_

'Why? You wanting me to wipe her nose or something?'

'_She's been taken to hospital, actually. If you gave a damn you would have been here,'_

'What happened?'

'_She fell down the stairs. This is your fault,'_

'What hospital?'

'_Portsmouth,'_

'Don't be there when I get there,' Kate put the phone down, leaning down on the counter.

'What?'

'My mother fell down the stairs. She's at Portsmouth hospital,'

'I'll drive you,'

'You need to sleep. You've done enough for me Gibbs,'

'Kate, I'll drive you. You have no chance of getting behind a wheel for at least twenty four hours. Go and get ready. I'll be in the car,' Kate seemed to sober up almost instantly but Gibbs knew in a few hours she would be suffering.


	3. The only one left

Kate showed her identification, Gibbs doing the same. She pushed the door of the trauma room open, her father pacing up and down the corridor.

'I told you I couldn't look after her,'

'And I told you not to be here when I got here. I've got her from here,'

'You smell like a brewery,'

'I've had one drink,'

'Just like Scott and Ryan, a liar,' Kate slapped Christopher.

'Don't you dare! Your sons are both dead and you have the audacity to bad mouth them. I wish I had never met you…that you weren't my father…you treat people like they mean nothing and that you are the only one I the world that matters. News flash. My mother is so much more to me than you will ever be or have ever been. Even though she hasn't recognised me In years I love her more than I will ever love you and hope to god that I will never, ever have to see you again. Get away from her and I want you gone from the house, tonight, I don't care where you go,' Christopher went towards Kate, battering her the way he used to. She became that frightened eighteen year old again, not defending herself.

'YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! I AM YOUR FATHER,' Kate snapped inside, the words I am your father breaking her. She fought back, landing him on his back. He yelled in pain, Kate repeatedly kicking him.

'I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS TO ME AGAIN,' Kate stood back nurses and doctors surrounding her father. Gibbs came through the trauma doors, looking at Christopher's bleeding body. Kate sat in the room with her mother, her hair covering her face.

'What happened?' Kate shook her head, her whole body starting to tremble.

'Kate,' Gibbs kneeled in front of her, lifting her chin gently up. The bruises on her face were already showing and Gibbs knew what had happened.

'he did this,' Kate nodded, Gibbs's arms surrounding her.

'Sorry to interrupt, your father has been put next door if you want to see him,'

'No, and he is not my father. Tell him if he wants someone, he should call his sons,' Gibbs's head fell, Kate grinding her teeth together.

'He bad mouthed them, said I was a liar like them…he couldn't let them be. I never want to see him again. I'm done Gibbs.'

'Ok, I'll find out how your mom is,' Kate slipped forward in the seat, taking her mothers hand.

'I'm sorry…sorry I left you with him when Scott and Ryan died...Anna. I knew what he was doing and I could have stopped him…I just couldn't…I couldn't go back to him. I promise when you get out of here, I'll get you in somewhere, closer to where I am and I'll make sure you never have to see him again…I promise,'

'Miss Todd?' Kate looked over, the young doctor seeming nervous.

'Yeah,'

'I'm Dr Reid. I examined your mother. She has broken her right arm below the elbow but apart from that she seems fine…her scans were clear and once we have her in cast you can take her home,'

'Thank you,'

Kate took her mothers hand, easing her in the house. The vase was smashed at the bottom the stairs, Kate taking her mother away from it.

'Where is Christopher, I left him here,'

'He's gone mom, he's never coming back,'

'Why?'

'He's…he's gone, that's all you need to know,'

'Where are Ryan, Scott, Kate and Anna? I left them here with him…where are they?' Kate gasped, Gibbs having to take hold of Eileen's arms. Kate stood in the hall, unable to move.

'Kate,'

'The night…the night he started beating her…she remembers. Anna…she remembered Anna,'

'Who is Anna?' Kate smiled.

'She was the youngest of the four of us. Ryan, Me, Scott then Anna. She was only fifteen…she remembers her,'

'You have a sister,'

'Another one I buried. Died at sixteen of cancer,'

'You're the only one left,'

'Yeah…the only one left,' Gibbs's phone started ringing, Tony's number flashing up on the screen.

'Di Nozzo'

'_Boss I can't get hold of Kate, there's no answer at her parents house and she's not answering her cell. I went round earlier and the lights were out,'_

'Tony she's with me. Everything's fine,'

'_Where was she?'_

'With me, I said that already Di Nozzo. You need a hearing aid or something?'

'_No boss, sorry boss,' _Gibbs closed the cell, Kate looking up at him.

'I'm the only one left,'

'look, you should get your mom into bed, she'll be tired,' Kate put her hand on Gibbs's arm

'Thank you,'


	4. Stay with me

-1Kate turned the light off at her desk, sighing heavily.

'Where's Tony?' Kate stopped in front of Gibbs.

'He's Gone up to MTAC to see the director. Why?'

'Gear up, we've got another case,'

'Gibbs it's six at night,'

'We have another case. Unless this is a problem for you,'

'I…no, it's not,'

'Kate,'

'I said it's not. I'll get Tony,'

'Don't bother, I'll go. Go and get the car ready. I'll meet you down there,' Kate lifted her gun out of the drawer, attaching it to her hip. She was in no mood for this, her father having left thirteen messages on her phone, telling her how useless she was, how she meant nothing to him or her mother and never would. Six months of it over and over again were taking their toll on her . Part of her knew it was the fact she had her mother in a home, her father now alone in the world with no one to care for him or anyone for him to care for. He had no one. Part of her felt guilty, the other part not caring for him at all, the years of abuse he gave her and her mother making her feel sick to her stomach. The car smelt of the pizza Tony had left in the box, Kate driving and pulling the car round to the front. Gibbs looked at her, Tony shaking his head.

'Are you just going to stand there?' Gibbs sat in the passenger seat, Kate driving faster than she usually did and more like him. She lifted the gear out of the van, Gibbs taking her hand.

'You ok?'

'I'm fine. Where is the body?'

'Red car, back seat,' Kate smiled, pulling away her hand and lifting another box.

'Di Nozzo,' Tony ran up beside Gibbs

'Keep an eye on Kate for me,'

'Why? Is she ok?'

'No, Di Nozzo, she's not,'

'Why?'

'If I knew that Tony I wouldn't be asking you to keep an eye on her would I?'  
'No boss,'

'Now go help here, do crime scene sketches, get photographs,' Tony went up behind Kate, Kate jumping slightly as he touched her back.

'You ok?'

'You can tell Gibbs that I am fine and that he doesn't need to worry,'

'Kate if something is wrong you should tell him,'

'He knows enough Tony. If he asks, tell him that I'm fine,'

'You want me to lie to Gibbs?'

'Your not lying,'

'Kate Gibbs and I both know you and we know that something is wrong,'

'Nothing is wrong Tony, Gibbs is just being paranoid as usual,'

'Kate,'

'Tony, seriously just leave it and take the sketches. Tell him I'm fine,'

Kate stood at the back of the group not really paying attention to anything was saying about the marine wife found in the car. Something about a gun shot to her head and three to her chest. Gibbs glanced at her, seeing the distant look in her eyes. The tears sat on the rim of her eyes, Kate turning and leaving autopsy.

'Ducky, finish with them,' Gibbs followed her, Kate leaning on the wall beside the elevator.

'Kate talk to me,'

'No…this isn't the way it was supposed to be,'

'Kate,'

'Gibbs you…you're my boss. Your not someone who…'

'Who what? Cares? Has a life? Has been hurt in the past?'

'Knows what this is like,'

'What is it like?' Kate shook her head and stepped into the elevator

'You have no idea and never will Gibbs,' Gibbs slipped into the elevator, Kate leaning against the back wall.

'Today is the day that I buried my two brothers three and two years ago,'

'You should have taken time off,'

'When no one knew, it didn't hurt but now people know…it hurts,'

'It's called grieving Kate,'

'No, it's called feeling sorry for myself and I shouldn't be,'

'Kate you should go home,'

'Are you kidding? And have my father show up and throw me insults for hours before he started hitting me and then I end up taking him to the emergency room? Oh yeah that sounds great,'

'Kate,'

'Look, I can't…god…' Kate covered her eyes again, Gibbs flicking the emergency switch on the panel and pulling her forward. She collapsed into his arm, holding onto him like there was no tomorrow.

'Take my keys and go to mine, your dad won't be there,'

'No…just,' Kate's voice dipped to just below a whisper

'Stay with me,' Gibbs smiled, kissing her head lightly.

'It's ok, I'm not going anywhere,'


	5. Isn't Who i am

-1Gibbs covered Kate up with the blue blanket and smiled as her hair fell down in front of her face. She stirred slightly, not fully waking up before turning on her side. He tucked her hair back up behind her ear, pulling the blanket up over her shoulders. Her phone repeatedly went off, the number flashing up as Christopher, not her father or dad. Gibbs was confused, wondering why he was calling her after all this time, the last thing she had said to him being that she wanted nothing to do with him. The music blared, Gibbs working on his boat and forgetting everything that had been happening. He forgot Kate was lying up stairs sleeping, focussing solely on the frame in front of him.

'You know you have no way of getting that boat out of here,' Gibbs smiled, Kate handing him a mug of coffee.

'How long have you been up?'

'ten, maybe twenty minutes…what are you doing down here?'

'Once I get the frame smooth I can put the base cover on,'

'The base cover of what?'

'The base cover of the boat, you know, the bit that sits in the water,'

'How long have you been doing this one boat?'

'About three months. But you won't find one rough edge on her,' Kate walked round, her hands covering every inch of the boat that she could see. 

'You want to talk?' Gibbs shrugged his shoulders.

'Only if your ready,'

'ready for what? Telling people about my supposed family that doesn't actually exist? The fact I have buried three of my family and it may as well be all of them?'

'Kate,'

'What? You think it's not true?' Kate sighed heavily, putting her hands on her hips.

'I'm sorry,'

'It's ok,'

'No it's not. You've done nothing but be there for me and all I have done is throw it back in your face. It's not fair. You don't deserve to be snapped at,'

'I'm used it,'

'You shouldn't need to be. You…you picked my mother up off the floor at one point. I don't know any body else that would do that for me…for my mother. You have no idea what that meant to me, you being there and getting me away from him. He…he has no idea what he does to me…how I get annoyed…with myself at the fact I left her with him… I walked away and left her with him…letting him beat her,'

'This isn't your fault,'

'Who's fault is it Gibbs? My mother doesn't even know where she is, or what day it is. I left her with him, I let him get away with beating her for years after I left home. When Ryan and Scott….I went home for a week, I stopped him once…once. She was already gone by then…why didn't I stop him,'

'No matter how much you don't want it to be he is your father and you do love him…no matter what he's done,'

'I can't love him…his own sons and…they're dead and he has the…I can't understand how he could do that,' the tears streamed freely down Kate's face, Kate wiping them away like they were bad and shouldn't' be there. 

'He shouldn't' be able to do this to me…this isn't who I am. I'm not some eighteen year old that he can beat anymore. I'm an NCIS agent and I work my ass off…I'm happy…I have a life…he's nothing to me now,'

'If he was nothing to you Kate, he wouldn't be able to do this to you,' Kate felt herself soften in Gibbs's arms for a countless time, unable to stop the tears.

'I might not know what this is like for you and I might not have been there or seen everything that's happened but I will always be here if you need me,' Kate nodded, wiping her face gently. 

'I never thought you would be here…I always thought you lived up to the second B standing for Bastard,'

'I do have a heart…it's been torn though and I don't' show it the way that I used to,'

'I know,' Kate walked slowly to the bottom of the stairs, Gibbs standing looking at her.

'You hungry?' Gibbs took the tools belt off, leaving it at the side of the boat. Kate didn't move from the bottom step, making her now level with Gibbs. Her hand slowly came up, gently touching the side of his face.

'You want to talk?' He smiled, Kate pressing her lips against his. Her head fell, Kate unsure how he would react, wither he would be awkward…wither he wanted the same thing that she did. The moment between the two of them, with nothing being said frightened her. He lifted her head gently with his hand, Kissing her hard.

'Kate,' She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting his hands travel up and down her side slowly, taking in her soft and smooth skin. She played with the hair on the back of his neck, Gibbs lifting her up onto the kitchen counter. 

'Why now?' Kate started smiling, knowing if she told him it would change everything. 

'Cause…,'

'I love you,' Kate wrapped her legs tighter around Gibbs, pulling him flush up against the counter at his words.

'I love you too,'


	6. Tim, Book him

-1Gibbs had never been like this before. Yeah he had been married but he had never been like this with a woman. He had never felt himself smile when she walked into a room or when he even just thought about her.

'Gibbs, coffee,' Gibbs put the chisel down on the bench and walked up the stairs, Kate standing in nothing but his white shirt.

'I know there's wood on the floor down stairs,' Gibbs nodded his head and lifted Kate up, carrying her on his back.

'GIBBS!' All she could do was laugh, Gibbs sitting her on the plank of wood that ran between the frame of the boat.

'All you had to do was ask Kate,'

'What for? You didn't give me much of a chance to object,'

'Hey, not my fault you can't take down an officer,' Kate outstretched her legs and pulled Gibbs over, Gibbs falling against the wood.

'You were saying? And remember I am sitting in a very accessible position right now,' Kate reached to Gibbs's waist, her fingers pulling his belt loose.

'You wouldn't dare,' His voice wasn't above a whisper.

'Wouldn't you like to know,' Gibbs went forward quickly, covering Kate's lips with hers.

'Like I said, you wouldn't dare,'

'Agent Gibbs,' Kate pulled her legs and hands off of Gibbs and slipped under the boat.

'You always burst into peoples houses unannounced Jen?'

'Just people who I don't like. I need to talk to you,'

'Before you say a thing, Tony closed the case yesterday and all paperwork has been done,'

'It's nothing to do with that. It's Kate,' Gibbs sat the coffee mug down, Kate smiling broadly and trying to stop herself from laughing.

'her father is at NCIS. Demanding to see her and her mother. We've had to arrest him,' the smile fell instantly from Kate's face.

'Why?'

'he attacked Abby,' Gibbs's hands went into fists.

'Where is he?'

'We have him in custody at NCIS. We can't get in touch with Kate. I need you to handle this Jethro. I know this will hurt her,'

'It already has,' Jen looked confused.  
'What do you mean?' Gibbs kneeled down, taking hold of Kate's hand and pulling her out.

'What are you doing here?'

'She was with me. that's why you can't get hold of her,'

'How badly did he hurt Abby?' Kate's eyes were full or fear but also anger.

'Knocked her over the head…kicked her a few times. Ducky's had a look at her. she's ok,'

'Bastard,' Kate ran up the stairs, Gibbs going after her a few minutes later. She was pulling her jeans on, Gibbs's jumper pulled over her head.

'I'm going to kill him,'

'Kate,'

'Take me to NCIS, make sure he's waiting for me,'

Kate leaned down on the back of the elevator, Gibbs standing beside her.

'He's in the bull pen,' Kate went forwards quicker than what Gibbs had expected.

'WHAT? CAUSE I'M NOT THERE YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD COME HERE AND HIT HER INSTEAD?' her father stood up quickly, Kate not fearful of him anymore.

'WHAT? CAUSE SOMEONE IS FINALLY STANDING UP TO YOU, YOU WON'T HIT ME? IS THAT HOW THIS WORKS FOR YOU?' Kate started punching him over and over again, until her father was on the floor. Gibbs went forward, pulling her off of him.

'I hope you rot in HELL,' Kate pushed Gibbs off, going down to autopsy. Abby sat on the autopsy table, ducky taking her pulse.

'What did he do to you?'

'Kate,'

'Where?'

'He came down to the lab,'

'How the hell did he get down there?'

'he said he was your dad and they gave him clearance,'

'I'm sorry he did this to you…you had nothing to do with this and I promise he won't get away with this,'

Gibbs stood at the elevator door, Kate's father next to him. The doors opened and Kate looked up from the floor.

'Get him in an interrogation room now,'

'Kate,'

'Special Agent Gibbs he assaulted a member of NCIS. He will be charged with assault. I need to interview him,'

'Kate, still being the useless bitch your mother was at your age?' Kate bit the inside of her mouth.

'Get him in there now,' Gibbs tightened the cuffs on Kate father and pulled him along the corridor. Tony and Mc Gee stared at him, Kate becoming embarrassed.

'Guys, make sure Gibbs isn't in the viewing room, this is one thing that I need to do on my own,' Kate lifted Gibbs's gun off his desk and attached it to her hip. Tony and Tim watched her tie her hair up, take Gibbs's jumper off and pull on Tony's clean black shirt effectively covering the gun on her hip.

'Like I said, make sure that he's not in there,'

She opened the door calmly and sat down across from her father. He smirked at her, Kate mimicking his facial expression.

'I remember the first day you hit me. It was a Thursday and I was going to bed. I said night to mom and everyone. You were the last. You grabbed my hair and pushed my face into your fist, mom went mental, started screaming at you. You just hit her. Ryan and Scott tried to stop you but you wouldn't hurt your precious boys…now look at them. Dead, buried in the ground,' her father stood up suddenly, throwing the chair across the room.

'Sit down,'

'You really are just like your mother,' Kate shook her head and stood up. She went to lift the chair, her father trying to grab her. Within seconds he was backed against the wall, Kate standing two foot away from him, aiming the gun between his head.

'Don't tempt me…really you don't want to try me. I am warning you that I have to say is that you were to strike me and it was in self defence,' Kate father hit the gun out off her hand, Pressing her against the wall.

'Go on, hit a federal officer and I won't see you for fifteen years. No doubt you'll die in prison,' the room door opened, Gibbs pulling her father off of her.

'Gibbs, I've got this,'

'No, you out of here,'

'USELESS BITCH!,' Gibbs hit him, Kate covering her mouth.

'JETHRO,'

'SCREWING THE BOSS, THERES A SURPRISE,' Kate temper snapped. Her pushing her father towards the wall caused Gibbs to loose his grip.

'NO, YOU WON'T DO THIS TO ME,' Kate repeatedly hit him, he father ending up as a heap on the floor. Her lip was bleeding, Kate wiping it on the shirt sleeve. Mc Gee came to the door with Jen standing beside him. She grabbed his collar pulling his face up to hers.

'Your not worth it…your not worth it,' Kate stepped away from him.

'Tim, book him,'


	7. Self Defence

**OK, forgive me for not updating sooner. and i know i have another NCIS fic thats on teh go but i have total writer block with it. don;t have a clue where i'm taking it so bare with me with that one. i promise when i do update, it will be a huge update...as for this one, i have actually written up to chapter 15 but just never have time to update but i promise i will update more...please review and a free cookie wouldn;t be out of teh question :D**

Kate worked the sand paper over the wood, smoothing out any rough edge that she found. He hadn't come near her since they had come back from NCIS a few hours earlier. He was right not to. Not only was everyone in NCIS shocked at what had happened, Both Kate and Gibbs were. She had never lost her temper like that before, never lashed out before. Her hands were bruised, her knuckles sore. Her face didn't hurt, her lip cut. Ducky had been trying to look at her, Kate refusing to let him anywhere near her. All she wanted was to disappear, for no one to find her. Crawling under the boat, she smiled, remembering when she was little and would hide in the cupboard under the stairs. Her eyes shut automatically, the tears slipping down her face.

Gibbs crawled in beside her, his arm going around her shoulders. She didn't flinch or pull away, simply curling up beside him. His shirt was damp with her tears after a few minutes, Gibbs knowing that nothing could stop how she was felling inside. She was broken up. Her own father, the man who was supposed to raise her, keep her safe, protect her was now the one putting her in danger, the one she needed protecting from and was the last one that had raised her. Gibbs glanced at the watch on his wrist, realising that they had been lying on the timber frame for nearly three hours. Her body was starting to shake from the cold.

He slid out from under the boat, keeping a hold of her hand. She followed dutifully, knowing that she should move, that she should get out from there. He didn't let her hand go, knowing that she needed some sort of support, something to give her hope. She just lay on the bed, facing into Gibbs. Nothing made her move, her cell, her pager, nothing. Gibbs reached across, answering her cell. A glance from Gibbs told Kate everything she needed to know. She sat up on the bed, her head resting on her knees.

'He's been charged?'

'Yeah, assault,'

'What's he looking at?'

'A year, two at most. He's asking to see your mom before he's taken. Jen wants to let him. But it's your call,' Kate took the cell out of Gibbs's hand.

'Tell them my mom will be there in an hour. He's got five minutes,'

* * *

Eileen sat on the chair in the interview room, looking around like a curious child. Tony and Gibbs stood behind the glass, Kate standing in the corner. Her hand sat on the gun on her hip, her father brought in and sat down.

'Christopher?'

'Shut up,' Eileen instantly retreating backwards into herself.

'You let our children die before our eyes…our baby girl…you let her die…you let them all die,'

'That's enough. You have five minutes. Make it count cause this is the last time that your going to see her,' Christopher spat on the ground at Kate's feet, her automatic reaction to pull the gun out kicking in.

'I warned you,' Kate let the gun fall to her side, her mother looking at the gun.

'Kate where did you get that?'

'Shut up,'

'Ok guys, get him out of here,'

'No, I want to talk to her, alone,'

'Never going to happen. Never. You had your chance to be with her when you were married and you spent that time beating the crap out of her so you can forget getting anytime with after today,' Christopher sat forward in the seat, Eileen going forward towards him.

'If I catch you again,' Eileen stood up against the mirror. Kate noticed the change in her mother. Christopher stood up, walking round towards her. Kate put herself between Eileen and Christopher, Christopher grabbing her by the neck and slamming her against the wall. The air escaped her lungs, Kate gagging for breath.

'LET HER GO!' Eileen shook his arm, Christopher hitting her to the floor.

'Your worth nothing to me, to this family. You were nothing to your mother, Ryan, Scott, you meant nothing. I'd be surprised if I found out Anna even knew who you were in the end,'

'I spent almost every day with her,'

'And? People forget when they die Kate and some people even forget when they are alive,'

'What are you saying?'

'You will be gone from this family, no one will remember you,' Two shots rang out, Christopher falling to the ground. Kate looked at the gun in her hand, her fathers blood dripping over her fingers.

'KATE,' She kneeled down, next to her mother, her mother latching onto her. Gibbs walked in slowly, Tony behind him.

'Jesus Kate,'

'Dinozzo, tell the director that Kate's fathers dead, self defence wounds,'


	8. just wonderful

**i AM AN IDIOT lol. i am so sorry that i updated chapter 8...with chapter 7...i am a twat. hope you enjoy :D**

She was the only one standing at the grave side, no friends, no one. She doubted if anyone knew or even cared. Nothing had been arranged except the coffin he would be in and the day. Kate felt that he deserved nothing more. She jumped slightly as Gibbs slipped his hand into his but her fingers simply curled up, engulfing his hand.

'You ok?'

'I want to go,'

'Ok,' he put his arm around her shoulder as they walked back to the car, no tears falling, no emotion but anger in her. She rubbed her hands together nervously in the car, Gibbs watching her out the corner of his eye. She seemed distant, like she didn't even know who she was or where she was.

'Can we go to NCIS?'

'You want to work?'

'Yeah, I have paperwork I need to sort,'

'Ok,' standing in the elevator next to Gibbs, Kate pulled the jumper up and covered her bruised neck and put the sun glasses on to cover her bruised eye.

'You Don't have to hide from them,'

'I don't want people to stare at me like I'm some freak who's father she shot,'

'Kate,'

'Look, I want to get in here, do what have to do and then go home. that's it. People staring at me isn't something that I want. Even if they know what's happened, I still don't want them to see,'

'Ok,' Kate stepped off the elevator, the floor unusually quiet. She looked to Gibbs who walk in ahead of her. Tony, McGee, Abby and Ducky stood around the screens, Gibbs questioning the three of them. Kate looked up to the bridge, Jen standing shouting her name. she went up without saying anything, Gibbs looking at Jen. After fifteen minutes Kate came back down the stairs, taking the gun and badge off her hip and leaving them on her desk. Gibbs looked at her and went forward but she pulled back from him, almost flinching at his touch. He looked at her, Kate lifting her own car keys and heading to the elevator.

Jen jumped as her office door flew open, Gibbs looking like he had blown in from hell.

'You want to explain to me why my best officer has just left her gun and badge on her desk and walked out of here?'

'I'm being ordered to run an internal investigation into why she had a loaded gun in an interview room, why her mother and father were in the same room together and why she managed to shoot him. I have no choice but to suspend her,'

'Bullshit Jen, you and I both know it and you were the one who wanted to put them together,' Jen stood up and leaned forward on the desk.

'It's director or Ma'am on the job and you will remember who you are talking to,' Gibbs shook his head.

'Do you have any idea what she was doing before she came in here?'

'What?'

'Burying her father Jen. Today. Not only did he beat her, her mother, attack Abby and make her feel worthless, he is now destroying her life after he's dead. Good going Jen, rub salt into the wound,'

'What she does outside this office is her business,'

'SHE'S JUST BURIED HER FATHER FOR GOD SAKE JEN! HAVE SOME COMPASSION. DO YOU REALLY NEED TO RUN AND INTERNAL INVESTIGATION? YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED,'

'I have no choice,'

'ME AND DINOZZO WERE BOTH THERE WHEN IT HAPPENED. HE ATTACKED HER AND HER MOTHER. HE TRIED TO STRANGLE HER. WHAT WAS SHE SUPPOSED TO DO? STAND BACK AND WATCH AS SHE FATHER BEAT HER MOTHER?' Jen looked at Gibbs.

'Your sleeping with her, aren't you?' Gibbs shook his head.

'I can't believe you right now. And until you reinstate her, you've lost me,' Jen went to object, Gibbs gone before she could say anything. She cursed under her breath, Cynthia coming in the door.

'Everything alright Director?'

'Just wonderful Cynthia,'


	9. My house, in my kitchen

-1Kate slammed her front door shut, kicking the wall repeatedly. everything she had built up over the years had fallen apart because of her father and she doubted if it would ever go back to the way it was. She couldn't handle it. she couldn't loose the people she depended on most. sliding down the wall in her hall, Kate felt the resolve that she would never cry over him disappear quickly and everything that had happened, hit her like a brick wall falling down. she ignored the knock on her door, the fact someone had entered her apartment. only when the arms surrounded her did she really take notice. Kate couldn't look at him, she couldn't let him see her eyes because then he would know…know how broken she felt and was.

'Kate…' she lay motionless on the bed curled against him, Gibbs occasionally reach up and wiping away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

'I never thought…in all these years…that I would be the one to actually kill him. I thought…about killing him after I left home, getting my mom out of there but I never…I never thought that I would really be the one to do it,'

'You saved your mother from him, you got her out of there,'

'After years of never getting her out yeah. I failed her Gibbs, I let him beat her and did nothing about it. what the hell does that say about me?'

'It says that you had no idea how to help her,'

'I was protecting the president for god sake Gibbs, I should have just went in and took her out of there, not left it to the point where she had no idea who I was or that there was a life away from him,'

'Kate, I won't let you do this. I won't let this eat you up inside to the point where you can barely function,'

'Gibbs,'

'I won't let him ruin your life even when he's dead, I refuse to let him,' Kate looked up at Gibbs, his eyes promising her everything he had said.

'I…he already has though…I could loose my job over what happened,'

'I severely doubt that that will happen,'

'Why?'

'Cause I told the director that if you went, I was gone too and she knows that loosing two officers could cripple the whole organisation,'

'Gibbs you can't give up your job for me. If I go…then I go,'

'I refuse Kate, to let you loose your job over this and I am telling you that If you are fired I will also be gone from that organisation,' Kate rested her head against his shoulder, his arm going around her. Slowly, her hands trailed down, Kate unbuckling his belt. she didn't look up at him but simply let what was happening continue, Gibbs soon catching on and engulfing her in his arms and lips.

Kate pulled the bottom sheet with her as she tied it up around her chest.

'Will you be quiet?' Kate shut the bedroom door, quickly checking her hair in the mirror before opening the door. Tony and Mc Gee stood, Kate looking between the two of them.

'When Gibbs left NCIS he never told us what happened. Tony went to see the director. We've told her if she fires you, then she fires us,' Kate looked at Tony, opening the door for the two men to come inside.

'Give me a couple of minutes…help yourself to coffee,' Kate closed the bedroom door behind her and leaned down on the back of it with Gibbs looking at her suspiciously.

'Tony and Tim have done the same as you, told Jen that if she sacks me then they go too,' Gibbs smiled.

'I'm glad they realised what they had to do,'

'Gibbs, I could have just cost them their jobs, you yours,'

'Look they choose to say those things. Just like I did,' Kate looked to the floor.

'Do you want them to know about us?'

'Only if your ready Kate,' Kate looked up.

'You'd better get dressed then, Mc Gee would have a heart attack if you went out with a sheet around your waist,'

Tony smiled at Kate over his shoulder as he opened the pizza box.

'You brought me food?'

'No Kate, I brought me food,'

'In my house, in my kitchen,' Kate smiled as she put the pizza slice in her mouth, leaning back into Gibb's shoulder. The pizza fell out of Tony's mouth.

'Hey Boss,' McGee did a double take from the magazine after his first greeting of Gibbs.

'Bo…bos…Boss,'

'Gibbs, what…I mean,'

'Dinozzo, what?'

'When did you two get it on?' Kate burst out laughing, Gibbs trying not to laugh but failing and laughing with her.

'Dinozzo, just eat,'


	10. Haswari

-1**Enjoy and review XD**

Kate stood at the door, staring at it.

'You need to go in there at some point,'

'She's going to yell at me Gibbs, tell me that I nearly caused NCIS to loose it's best team,'

'Jen's not that director when I'm there. Trust me,' Gibbs reached round in front of Kate and Opened the door. Jen looked up at Kate as she tentatively went into the office.

'You can't do this on your own Agent Todd,'

'No, I can, I just asked him to be here,'

'In case it was bad news,' Kate smirked.

'Something like that,' Jen signalled for Kate to sit down, Kate terrified inside about what Jen was about to say to her.

'The internal investigation that had to be run…it's cleared you of anything,'

'She wasn't involved in anything,'

'Jethro,'

'Look, Director…I don't care what you think about it…the fact I shot him. I don't care about the fact I took a loaded gun into the interrogation room…I can't care. But I do care about my career,'

'Agent Todd, I respect that,'

'No you don't. you wouldn't have let him see anyone. It never happens with anyone else…why my mom?'

'Because he was already charged,'

'But you never let any other suspect see anyone else yet you make a change in the rules for my supposed father? Maybe you need to look at your own rules before you start looking at mine, Ma'am,' Kate lifted her badge and gun off the desk and walked out, Gibbs smiling.

'She's right Jen,'

'It's director Shepherd or Ma'am,'

'Ma'am. She's right,'

'Special Agent Gibbs, shut the door on your way out,'

* * *

Tony and Mc Gee watched Kate coming down the stairs, a look of relief on her face. They felt their own bodies relax, knowing that if she had lost her job, then they all had. Tony slumped down in his chair, starting up the game he had played just before she had went in. Mc Gee couldn't take his eye off her, Kate looking up at him as she shifted through the piles of folders on her desk, most of them she didn't recognise.

'Your jobs safe Mc Gee,'

'Kate…'

'Probie…not now,' Kate stood up straight and looked between Tony and Tim.

'What?'

'It's nothing, Probie just being stupid,'

'Tony, don't lie to me. What is it?'

'I need…it doesn't matter,' Tim ran off down to Abby's lab, Kate standing round in front of Tony's desk.

'Tony, what the hell is going on,'

'It's nothing Kate,' She looked at Gibbs coming round the side of the bullpen, her eyes falling onto him.

'Ok, I seriously don't need you protecting me here,'

'You must be Caitlin,' Kate looked over her shoulder, the female officer walking towards her.

'You have got to be kidding me Gibbs,'

'You know me,' Kate stepped back from her.

'No way…not a chance Gibbs,' Kate did the same as Mc Gee, going down to Abby's lab, leaving Gibbs slightly bemused.

'Did you know?' Mc Gee ran out in fear of Kate's wrath, Abby standing at her computer not looking at her.

'Did you know that she was going to be here?'

'Today's her third day…the director told us not to tell you, that you should find out by yourself when you came back. I thought about calling you but…she said she world write and official report on us…and I already have one because of mower…and,'

'You should have told me Abs…I can't work with her, not after him,'

'Kate,'

* * *

Kate sat in the darkness of the MTAC room at the back, watching as yet another small terrorist group was brought down.

'Why are you refusing to work with me?' Kate stood up as the female sat down next to her. She grabbed her hand, Kate pulling away sharply.

'Don't you dare. I know exactly who you and what you are. don't you dare expect me to work with you or even associate with you,'

'You don't know the first thing about me,' Kate leaned down, whispering in her ear.

'I know all about you, Ziva David…or should I say Haswari?'


	11. Blood

-1Kate pressed to go down to the basement, Ziva slipping into the elevator.

'What the hell is your problem?'

'You are my problem,' Ziva pulled the emergency stop, Kate sighing heavily and trying to get around her to restart it.

'You will listen to me,' Kate stepped back, Ziva pulling her gun out and holding it against Kate's chest.

'I am not my brother…I am not him. I am a good Mussad agent and I have nothing to do with Ari or anything that he has done,'

'You have the same blood in you that he did, you are just like him,'

'So because you have the same blood as your father, does that mean that your going to beat the crap out of your spouse?' Kate's temper broke, her leg sweeping Ziva to the floor. She turned her on her stomach, handcuffing her and restarting the elevator. Mc Gee and Tony looked up from the car in the basement, Kate kneeling down on Ziva's back.

'Whoa…Kate what the hell are you doing?'

'She tried to shoot me,' Kate dragged Ziva out of the elevator, Gibbs coming out of the stair door.

'What the hell do you think your doing with Agent David?'

'Do you have any idea who she is?' Gibbs shook his head.

'Meet Ziva Haswari…Ari's darling sister,' Gibb's facial features changed, becoming stern and full of anger.

'Dinozzo, get her into an interview room now…keep her handcuffed and make sure you search her thoroughly, get a female agent to check her too. Kate, you come with me,' Kate followed Gibbs into the stairwell, looking at him going up the stairs.

'Where are we going?'

'we need to talk,'

Kate had never been on the roof of NCIS but was sure Gibbs had before. He seemed to know where to take her to stay out of view.

'How did you know who she was?' Kate looked down to her hands as they sat on the wall.

'Ari…when he was in autopsy…he called her…spoke to her. Called her Ziva,'

'Doesn't explain how you knew what she looked like,'

'Me and Ari had a run in…unofficially,'

'What do you mean unofficially?'

'We…you could call it a night fight. I got the life beaten out of me and so did he,'

'You were in contact with him and failed to mention it,'

'Look, I'm telling you this because you need to know. Not so that you can get angry with me. She was the one who picked him up,'

'You never said anything,'

'I had no need to. Three months later you had a bullet through Ari's head. It seemed irrelevant,'

'How can you say that? She's a terrorist working for Mussad,'

'No she's not…she's not,'

'She's not what?'

'A terrorist. She's a mussad agent…nothing to do with terrorism,'

'Then what the hell was that all about?'

'She knows about my father,' Gibbs sighed

'What did she say?'

'I said that she was the same as Ari because they had the same blood and she said…she asked if because I had the same blood…as my…father if I was going to…beat my spouse,' Gibbs nodded his head, now knowing fully why Kate had handcuffed her.

'You should have told me before that you knew her. I would never have let her stay in NCIS,'

'What was the point? She's not done anything wrong except pull a gun on me…something I've done to people too many times to remember,'

'Kate,'

'Look, I'm going to help Abby process the scene. You can deal with Ziva…let her go or what ever,'

'Kate, I'm sorry,' Kate stood up and headed to the roof door.

'So am I…sorry that I never told you about her in the first place,'


	12. Mexico

-1Kate never expected the smell of fresh coffee when she opened her eyes, Gibbs standing at the door watching her. She stretched out but instantly curled back up against Gibbs in the bed.

'I could stay here forever,' Gibbs chuckled, Kate's hands reaching up and taking the mug of coffee out of his hands.

'Jen called for you,' Kate groaned, handing him the coffee back and pulling the duvet up over her head.

'You need to talk to her at some point,'

'Why? So she can yell at me for handcuffing Ziva?'

'No, so you can tell her that your coming to Mexico with me tomorrow night,' Kate pulled the duvet down slightly, showing her eyes only.

'Mexico?'

'What's wrong with Mexico?'

'Nothing…I just never imagined you in Mexico,'

'And where exactly did you imagine me?' Kate smiled seductively, wrapping her legs and arms around Gibbs.

'Many many places…'

Kate rubbed her hands together, Jen smiling broadly at her as she walked into her office.

'Kate, please take a seat,' Kate relaxed into the seat, listening to Jen talk about various awards that Gibbs was up for.

'Jen…can I just stop you…I came in here expecting to be told that I was being transferred, not that Gibbs is getting an award,'

'I just thought you should know,'

'Well I think that you should know that I'm leaving with Jethro tonight,'

'Excuse me?'

'We're going away for a while. He won't tell me how long for or where but I thought I'd better tell you,'

'You can't just up and leave Kate, you need to give me some sort of a warning,'

'That's what I'm telling you now for,' Jen stood up as Kate lifted her bag and headed for the door.

'Special Agent Todd,'

'Director, I'll send you a post card,'

Kate smiled at Gibbs as he took her bag, throwing it onto the conveyor belt. she sighed contentedly, Gibbs wrapping his arm around her waist. His cell went off repeatedly, Gibbs only having to glance at the name before turning it off.

'It would seem that our director is looking for me,' Kate put herself flush against Gibbs as they sat in the departure lounge, Kate relaxing as she felt Gibbs rubbing the back of her hand.

'You realise that when we go back she's going to kill not only you but me also?'

'So? Jen and I have…shall we say an understanding that she doesn't annoy me and I don't piss her or any other organisation off. that's the rule,' Kate sat up, looking at Gibbs.

'You have rules?' Kate took a sip of Gibbs coffee

'Yeah, like rule twenty three, never mess with a marines coffee,' Kate raised her eyebrows.

'what's the consequences?' Gibbs chuckled.

'Not a Chance,' Kate smirked.

'You can read me like a book,'

'no, I can feel your hands moving and we are not doing this here,'

'Live a little,'

'I do. I'm going to Mexico with you aren't I?' Kate nodded, sliding away from Gibbs. She lifted her bag, Gibbs looking at her.

'What? You not talking to me now?' Kate waved her hand at Gibbs, Shutting him up.

'Kate…what's wrong,'

'I have a feeling…there's something,' Gibbs stood up beside Kate, looking around the departure room. She turned smiling broadly at him.

'Nothing, I'll be back in a minute,' Gibbs sat back down, now cautious and glancing around the room to see if he could see what she was seeing, feel what she had felt.

'You look like you could use a coffee,' Gibbs turned, Tony standing holding the mug out to him.

'DiNozzo, what the hell are you doing here?'

'I have been sent to collect you and Kate and I quote…drag your asses back to NCIS kicking and screaming if I have to,' Gibbs raised his eyebrows at Tony.

'Look, just call her and stop her stomping around NCIS like a bear with a headache. She yelled at Ducky. Never saw ducky yell at someone before. That was something Kate would have loved to see,'

'I knew it…I said…'

'Kate, nice dress,' Kate threw a glare at Tony, Tony putting his hands in the air.

'Look, Jen wants the two of you back now,' the radio stopped the voice came over telling that the flight was boarding.

'You tell her that when you got here we were already on board and that they wouldn't let you get to us. She knows your lying, you tell her I said she was to fuck off,' Kate slapped the back of Tony's head as his jaw dropped

'Your going to start drewling DiNozzo. Do what he says or I kick your ass. Now if you don't mind, we have a flight to catch,'


	13. Follow My Example

-1Kate sat up in the bed, holding the sheet up around her chest. She sighed heavily in contentment, the breeze gentle against her bare back.

'I thought you would still be sleeping,' she turned her head, smiling broadly at Gibbs.

'The sun light woke me. Not a bad way to start the morning,' Gibbs nodded, Kate pulling the sheets back and signalling for him to get into the bed beside her. She turned her body around and leaned back against him, running her hands along his arm that was draped around her.

'I'm sorry,'

'What for?'

'That you got dragged into everything with my dad. You shouldn't have had to deal with that. It was my problem and yet everyone got affected by it,'

'Kate,'

'Don't say you didn't mind. I don't like the fact my work got mixed with my private life,'

'But,'

'I know I work with you but that's a different thing. I love you and would leave if I had to…but this…this was something that I had to deal with for years before I told you…or even let anyone in. when I told you…I started grieving for the first time,'

'You really think I didn't notice the change. I did. I didn't know why you had changed but I knew that you had. You should have told me,'

'And said what? Yeah I've buried everyone one of my siblings, my fathers been abusing me and my mother since I was a child and she now has altzimers and refuses to take care of her. Yeah, that's a great way to get a guy to fall in love with you,'

'You didn't need for me to fall in love with you…I already was,' Kate slapped his hand.

'Enough with the cute fluffy stuff,' Gibbs smiled.

'But when I was growing up…it was like no matter what happened, I had to hide what was happening from the world…but then I met you and I didn't have to hide it anymore…it was like you were letting me tell you,'

'Do you ever wish that you hadn't told me?' Kate looked down at Gibbs's hand that lay on her stomach.

'Truthfully, no. I've never regretted letting anyone in. if anything I regret that I never let people in before. I know I should have spoke more, let more people know that my home life wasn't so picture perfect as the good catholic girl who's mother still thought she was a virgin. That was one thing I'm glad I'll never have to tell her,' Gibbs kissed the side of her head, Kate turning her body further in towards him.

'They would have like you,'

'Who?'

'Ryan and Scott. You would…you have so much in common with them…Scott…he was…he was the hard man of the family. You couldn't sneeze though without him jumping to your side, taking care of you but if anyone hurt you then he would be on their backs kicking their asses. Ryan…he was more of a wait in the shadows before pouncing kind of guy. Never liked to be told off by authority figures so when they both joined the navy it was a surprise…more on Ryan than Scott. Scott had always said that was what he would do when he was young. He would in the navy, be a marine,'

'They were marines?'

'Scott, yeah. Ryan…he didn't really know what he wanted to be. Eventually Scott recruited him to the marines and he loved it,'

'So you know the rules?' Kate nodded.

'Everyone…even the secret ones that you don't tell NCIS,'

'Like?'

'Like Marines should be tucked into bed with a gun under their pillows,' Gibbs reached underneath Kate's pillow, smiling broadly as he pulled her gun out.

'You mean like you do?' Kate nodded.

'Exactly. You should be following my example,'

'I'll follow anything you want me to,' Kate turned in towards Gibbs and settled back down into his arms with her head pressed hard against his chest. His hands trailed down her back and along her shoulders, Kate shivering.

'We should just stay down here and not go back to NCIS. Just….stay down here forever,'

'it sounds like a good plan,'


	14. Toys

-1**Sorry for the delay in updating, please forgive me and review XD**

Tony opened the pizza box, Gibbs walking past him and closing it instantly.

'No eating till we solve this,'

'Boss, it's a Sunday morning,'

'Like I said, no eating till we solve this,'

'Tony what are you wearing?' Kate threw her jacket over the back of the chair, Tony looking down.

'It was all you can eat Mexican night at Elsalvidors. The red stains salsa,' Tony glanced at Kate, the white short, strappy skin tight dress, the grey suit that Gibbs was wearing.

'Wait…were you guys getting hitched?' Gibbs and Kate exchanged looks, Kate shaking her head.

'Dinozzo, go get cleaned up,' Tony stumbled backwards out of the bull pen, Kate walking round behind Gibbs.

'We never got to finish the most important bit of the day,' Gibbs smirked.

'here was me thinking that bit was reserved for after dark,'

'I was thinking more of the traditional you may now kiss the bride but since you mentioned it…I know a very quiet women's shower room,' Gibbs leaned down, kissing Kate gently.

'That sounds very appealing but Dinozzo and Mc Gee would start throwing toys at each other,'

'True,' Kate and Gibbs separated at Jen coughing, Tony following close behind her.

'I hear you two got married this morning?' Kate looked down at her hands, Gibbs _taking her hand in his.

'Yeah we did, approximately, thirty minutes ago,' Jen smiled.

'Congratulations,' Kate's face burst into a smile, her body turning into Gibbs's.

'Boss, since we're celebrating…can I please eat pizza?' Gibbs nodded once.

'I love you boss,' Tony ran across the bullpen, grabbing a slice and stuffing it in his mouth.

'All of you up in my office, five minutes. I mean everyone, Ducky, Palmer and Abby,'

'Yes Director,' Tony lifted the box and ran, Kate laughing.

'You should have put in for leave,'

'We took the time with Mexico, not fair to leave you in the lurch twice Jen,'

'Kate, it's your wedding, you deserve some time off,' Kate shook her head.

'Think of it like taking the honeymoon before the wedding,'

Kate closed down the computer and lifted her bag and jacket from the bag of the chair. She walked round in front of Gibbs's desk, pressing the power button. He looked up smiling.

'Time to go home…soon…now,' Gibbs nodded, Taking Kate's hand.

'We could go for dinner,' Kate glanced up at Gibbs, shaking her head.

'I want you home now…I mean…we might not make it home…we need to go home,' Gibbs smirked.

'Do I detect a hint of frustration?' Kate grind her hips against Gibbs's.

'Just a hint?' Kate forced Gibbs up against the car door, Gibbs letting out a small groan.

'You really can't wait,' Kate shook her head but jumped back slightly as her name was called out.

'Agent Todd,' Kate groaned slightly, plastering a smile on her face as Jen came towards them.

'Director,'

'I just wanted to give my congratulations again,'

'Thank you Director,'

'I wish you both…every happiness,' Gibbs sighed heavily, opening the passenger car door for Kate.

'We have friend coming over for dinner Jen, I'm sorry we have to go,'

'Oh, right. Have a good night,' Kate waved awkwardly at Jen as Gibbs spun them out of the parking lot.

'I feel bad for leaving her there,'

'What? You want to invite her back?'

'eh, no,'

Kate climbed out the bed, pulling on Gibbs's jumper. She stepped over the discarded dress and suit lying crumpled on the floor, following the trail of clothes down to the bottom of the stairs. She smiled, Gibbs working on the wooden frame. But the light was catching the ring on his hand, Kate feeling pride rushing through her body.

'Now waking up to an empty bed at six in the morning isn't very comforting,'

'I couldn't sleep,' Kate came up behind Gibbs, placing her hands on his hips and turning him round to face her.

'Why?

'I just couldn't sleep, don't worry about it,'

'You never sleep,'

'Never have,'

'Right,' Kate lifted the paint tub and brush up, filling in the pencil drawn letters. Gibbs watched her, the precision she was putting into the letters amazing him.

'You sure you've never done this before?' Kate shrugged her shoulders, smiling broadly at Gibbs.

'Only when you sleep,'


	15. Say Something

-1Gibbs looked at Kate across the kitchen, noticing how preoccupied she seemed. She hadn't move from in front of the sink for nearly ten minutes and the coffee she had made was now cold. She didn't need to do anything for him to know that something was bothering her. Two years of marriage had shown him the signs, the things to look for. Her finger ran round the rim of the mug, Kate's gaze fixed outside.

'You ok?' she turned suddenly, smiling.

'Yeah, fine. Why?'

'You Don't seem fine,' Kate faltered slightly, Gibbs taking the chance.

'You want to talk?' Kate shook her head.

'It's stupid and silly and…forget about it. I'm over reacting and letting a million things take over,' Gibbs looked at Kate suspiciously, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck gently.

'You get that you're a crap liar and that I will find out what's wrong with you eventually,' Kate turned to face Gibbs, the smirk on her face.

'Is that so?' he nodded once, Kate kissing him gently

'Listen, you head in and I'll meet you at NCIS later. I have a couple of errands to run,'

'Using work time for your own use…tut tut Kate,'

'Considering it's your paint that I'm going to get you shouldn't be saying anything,' Gibbs went to say something, his pager stopping him.

'I hate work…I'll see you later,' Gibbs lifted his keys, kissing Kate gently.

'I love you, be careful…DiNozzo What?' Kate smiled but as soon as he was out the door, the smile fell and the fear crept in again. She rubbed her hands together nervously as she pulled the small brown paper bag out of her handbag. Locking herself in the bathroom she sat on the edge of the bath and pulled the box out slowly.

'Accurate results in ninety seconds…just pee on the stick and wait for response…I can do this,'

Kate's hands trembled the rest of the morning, even when she was driving into NCIS. She had to tell him…she couldn't hide it. He would know by just looking at her that something was wrong or that she was holding out on him. She couldn't tell him. He had already lost Kelly…he wouldn't want another baby…not when he had had her. He would walk away and leave her. He would look at her like she was bad…damaged and…Kate thumped her hands off the steering wheel as her temper broke with herself. She knew Gibbs but she had no idea how he would react. She was petrified and her expression didn't change as she came off the elevator. He did a double take at her.

'Kate, what's wrong?'

'Nothing,' her answer was too quick for him and she knew that he would ask questions.

'Kate, talk to me here,'

'We need to talk, now,' Kate walked past his desk, knowing that he would follow

'Ducky…can you give us a second?'

'Caitlin my dear, You're as white as a sheet, are you alright?'

'Yeah Ducky, can I just have a minutes with Gibbs?'

'Of course, I'll be upstairs. Take as long as you need,' ducky sealed the autopsy room, making sure that no one would interrupt them. Gibbs leaned back on the autopsy table, Kate pacing up and down in front of him.

'I understand if you walk…I do. I don't want you to, really I don't but I know that you have history and that you might not want this and I get that. You might not want this, want the ties that we would have. You might not even like me and your just got some big act happening and this would tie you to me and I know that you might not want that,'

'Kate, stop,' Kate turned and looked at him, his eyes soft.

'I married you because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you and you alone. I'm not walking anywhere and for the record I do like you,' Kate smiled and looked to the floor.

'Kate, looking at the floor isn't going to help this. You need to talk to me. Whatever happened in my past shouldn't affect anything that we do,'

'Jethro,' he knew by the fact that she had called him by his first name that she was freaking out and needed him. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, kissing her head.

'Talk to me Kate,' She pulled away, putting a gap between the two of them.

'I'm…pregnant,' Gibbs opened his mouth but no sound came out and Kate knew instantly that this wasn't good that he was freaking out like she was.

'How sure?'

'Five tests, all positive,' Gibbs nodded his head, his own gaze going to the floor.

'Say something,' he looked up with nothing but pure happiness in his eyes.

'Gibbs,' she latched onto him, the two of them laughing gently.

'I thought you would freak…not want the baby,'

'Like I said, whatever happened in my past doesn't affect us. You know that,'

'Really?'

'We're having a baby,' Kate started laughing as Gibbs lifted her up and spun her around.

'Yeah we are,'


End file.
